A Mother's Love
by Jennixst
Summary: Lily Evens Potter is one formidable witch, and she was not moving on until her son was safe. Trapped in the hereafter she forms a plan to get help, one way or another to her son. With the aid of another watching mother she forms a plan. Look out Death Eaters, here comes Harry Dresden.
1. Preface

**ATTENTION ATTENTION**

This story has had a massive overhaul, please check out my changes.

November 17th 2013

A Mother's Love is a crossover between The Dresden Files and Harry Potter. It takes place after Cold Days and midway through Deathly Hallows. Yes I know it's not actually possible this is my story. Artistic licence so to speak.

All know and recognisable characters and places, magic etc are the rightful property of Mr Jim Butcher and Ms J. . I own nothing but this crazy idea.

I will make alterations and repairs when people point out glaring errors, as I am unbeta'd and appreciate the feedback.

I hope you enjoy the ride :-)


	2. Chapter 1 Introducing Lily

LILY STEPS IN

by Jennixst

All recognisable characters are the properties of Ms J.K. Rowling and Mr Jim Butcher. The Dresden and Potter verse, their magic and creations are the property of their respective owners and I make no profit form my tale. I own only this random story idea.

**Chapter 1**

**Introducing Lily.**

My name is Lily Potter nee Evans and yes, I am THAT Lily Potter. In life I was a powerful witch, married to a clever and powerful Wizard. My life, for a few years, was like a fairy tale. I learnt all kinds of amazing magic in an honest to god enchanted castle, full of ghosts, moving staircases, hidden passages and talking portraits. My teenage years were spent with other witches and wizards, half giants, werewolves, elves, and even goblins. I learnt how to fly, how to make potions to cure and cause disease and death, how to change one thing into another, how to make things float, and how to vanish or appear at will. Magic was in my blood and I wanted to learn everything I could. It wasn't all roses, I fought with and lost my sister because I was the one with magic, she wasn't. She grew to hate it, and in association, e. It didn't help Severus treated her with such contempt. I battled awful ancient prejudices all through school and one James Potter and his friend Sirius Black were the bane of my existence until my fifth year. That was the year my best friend went over to the dark side and James Potter began to grow up. Oh and there was a megalomaniac trying to take over the Magical world. By the time my Hogwarts career was over I was in love with James and an honorary Marauder, my animagus form was a red falcon. We graduated Hogwarts with honours, Head Boy and Girl and embarked on life ready to fight for the light and freedom for all. So young and stupidly idealistic. Even the reality of the numerous deaths outside Hogwarts and the ever present and the dreaded Black ministry envelope that came almost daily as more of the 'light' fell didn't discourage us. Until we had Harry.

We fought in that war, lost friends and family, bled, sweated and killed to survive. Then we had a baby, our Harry and learned that Voldemort wanted him dead. We went into hiding, placing all our trust in one person. We were betrayed and died trying save our Harry. We were so young, and so naive. Fools to trust ANYONE and bigger fools not to take Harry and flee to one of the Potter's many holiday homes. His great grandfather had even brought an island years ago, then had set about making it unplottable. We had stayed for the order, for our friends. It had felt wrong to abandon our fellows and run away. We were so stupid. We should have taken our friends, Alice, Frank, and little Neville Longbottom and gone to the island. Instead we died and their insane. It all went wrong. If it wasn't for an obscure piece of old blood magic my son would have died too. I knew of a charm that would protect my son, an innocent, if someone willing died to save him. So I cast it upon myself and James, knowing we'd both die before letting Voldemort have our son. It worked and we were left to watch, mostly helplessly, for seventeen long years.

Not any more, I have had enough.

In life my husband was the Prankster. In the the afterlife I am the one making trouble. You see I can SEE my son, have been able to all along. I see him suffering, and I am going to KILL my sister... to say nothing of her horrible whale of a husband. I think I will leave him to James and Sirius. He deserves whatever they can dish out at him in the in-between. And they could use a new target. (Dumbledore is too smart to be gotten the better of too often and while his pay-backs are rather entertaining, I don't think the boys liked being dressed as ballerinas and forced to dance everywhere for a day.)

So I have been watching it all, desperate to help Harry somehow. I tried to warn him away from the Mirror of Erised and I may have manifested as a vengeful spirit and trashed Albus's office after he set up his little 'challenge' on the third floor. I felt a bit bad that Peeves was probably blamed for that but my Harry was just eleven so I didn't feel too guilty.

When Harry went charging off to face a bloody gigantic Basilisk I was an utter wreck. I was so proud of him, standing up to Riddle and furious that the bastard was such a fake. I was almost amused at the fact that the 'pure blood' supremacist was actually a half blood! James had stayed at my side, clinging to me, ashen and silent. We'd both begun to cry when the snake's venom seemed to be finishing off our son and cheered, through our tears when he destroyed that vile diary. We'd been helpless to help poor Ginny all year and now it was finally over. When Fawkes came to Harry's rescue we were so happy. Lockhart getting his memory wiped was just the icing on the cake.

Harry's third year, not as bad as the others as they go, and he achieved so much. It was no accident Sirius got free nor that he wasn't spotted that night. I was able to send a guide to Sirius, a tiny fairy friend played firefly and led the gaunt Grim out of Azkaban and away into the night, water sprites kept the tired Grim from drowning and the brownies left him food. He was only a few streets away when Harry blew up Marge Dursley and fled Privet Drive. How James and I cheered our loyal son. Then there was James, laughing at Harry's obvious discomfort on the Knight Bus and getting caught by the Minster of Magic himself. We couldn't believe they all thought SIRIUS would actually go dark. His name might have been Black but he was very much for the Light. And what became of our wills?

What a year though! Those awful Dementors, Remus teaching and getting to know Harry, Sirius's increasingly desperate attempts to kill Peter and Harry remembering our deaths then Peter reappearing and escaping again. James was screaming and using so much foul language I had to 'silencio' him just to hear what was happening. Moony, poor Moony. He was always so careful, he would never have forgiven himself for forgetting that potion. James was all but hysterical that night and I know he helped Harry send that patronus. He says he didn't but I know. He hates it, we both do, being unable to touch Harry or anyone. We learnt that only a great need could send us to the same plane of existence as Harry. I am sure James fed Harry power when he cast one of the most powerful patronus I have ever seen and sent Prongs racing through the Forbidden Forest once more.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament, the death of Cedric Diggory, Voldemort regaining his body, all horrible, the Dragon had me hiding in Jame's arms while he whooped and gasped. The lake had us both proud and exasperated in our son, and then the maze, followed by the Graveyard and that awful ritual. At the height of battle with Voldemort, thanks to their brother wands, for just one moment we were able to go to Harry. We spoke to him and were able to help him get away when the prior-incantam took hold. My son's love, shining in green eyes like my own only strengthened my resolve and when we descended on Riddle I hissed at him.. "We KNOW what you are.. who you were.. what you've done and we will see it all undone. Your time is done, you should never have broken the elemental law. You have stayed DEAD!" We aided Harry's desperate escape, were delighted with Hermione's revenge on Rita Skeeter and then watched the disbelief and persecution that followed.. The Dementor attack, saving Dudley, the flight to Grimmauld Place and that farce of a trial I watched him in the throws of his first crush, and James cringed at his sons more block-head moves. We both railed against the Ministry, and Umbitch and cheered the Weasley twins on. Then there was the fiasco at the ministry. We held our breaths and whispered " No, Go Back" when he approached the veil. We watched them all fight and fall and Harry dropping the prophecy. We saw Sirius come through the veil and were so busy dealing with his rage and grief we only saw the finale, where Dumbledore fought Riddle and Harry beat Riddle's possession. Finally Dumbledore answered most of Harry's questions and we watched as our son broke a little more.

When Sirius joined us here in the in-between much too soon. I was so mad at the reckless fool. He was supposed to stay with Harry, he was his Godfather dammit! He was supposed to take care of him when we could not, to live for him and give him a better life. Not go off on hair brained schemes to play Hero. Fool Marauder, damned Gryffindor courage. And Severus.. oh I am going to rip him into little pieces. He thought James and Sirius were bad, he has no idea. I am going to hex him till he is black and blue! Bullying MY son just because he is a mini James, which is hardly his fault at all. He's mine too, that stupid blind fool. I will have a lot to say to him. As for Dumbledore... Ooh if he wasn't already flagellating himself so much, and feeling so guilty, I'd be kicking his bony arse all over the in-between. What was he thinking, not telling Harry EVERYTHING. He was a fool. Now Harry is running around blind and Albus' is kicking himself. Daft old man.. Lupin better not get himself bloody killed. Fancy running off when your wife tells she is pregnant. James was so proud of Harry for telling him off.

I can't stand this, I have to help. I have to DO something or all we fought for, and lost, will be for nothing. My son and his friends are wanted fugitives and running for their lives. Ron, the Pollock, took off for a while but he's back and the world is getting much harder and colder all around them.

James is with me and we will not move forward until we know Voldemort will never harm our son again. We have stayed in the here in the in-between helping keep the Hall of Realities in order so we can watch Harry. It was here that I began making my plans. You see there are many parallel realities that briefly touch upon one another. The many caretakers of the afterlife concentrate on preventing them becoming entangled. Most of us are here because our lives ended too soon and we still have loved ones on earth we weren't ready to leave. It is fascinating how we appear in other realities and their worlds, as books and movies and even TV shows.. the way the blurring of the lines between realities is hidden is incredibly complex. I was rather lost, trying to find my reality when I befriended someone who, like me had a son she was trying to help and it was she who pointed me to the one person who could and would help me. I waited for an opportune moment to approach him, and prepared carefully. The person I was approaching was not one to be tricked or manipulated. I decide to go forth honestly and simple ask him for help. I hoped the blood blond I'd invoked was enough to sway things in my favour. You see I learned that long ago some Witches and Wizards could move between realities, they were knowns as Jumpers. Merlin was one of the first of them. Apparently so was one of my distant Grandmothers and she was also the distant Grandmother to one Margaret Gwendolyn LeFay Dresden. It is her son who I was about to petition. He is the Winter Knight and had the power to save my son. I just have to get him to agree.


	3. Chapter 2 Planning

_Planning_

_Lily's P.O.V._

I met Margaret Dresden not long after we got here, and we had some surprising similarities, not the least our sons named Harry getting into trouble. They both seemed to attract the interest of the Bad Guys. We talked awhile and Maggie started watching Harry's life with me as I watched her Harry's with her. We plotted and schemed and Maggie even argued her case to Maab but to little avail until Maggie's Harry became the Winter Knight. Then I could act. Maggie helped me to enter the Never-Never, showed me the Ways and told me just how to get her sons to help me. Her first born son, Thomas Raith, a White Court Vampire no less, had found her younger son Harry by now and they had formed a tight family unit. She hugged me goodbye and I stepped onto the Way in the Never-Never to wait for my cousins.

I didn't have long to wait. I conjured a pretty garden bench to sit and wait upon and soon pixies and sprites off all kinds were dancing around me. I heard the rumble of voices coming along the path and I tensed, waiting for my distant cousins to see me. While they approached I studied them. Both were dark haired and handsome, Harry towering a good six inches over Thomas. Thomas was too pretty I decided instantly, not real in a sense to me. Harry was more natural looking, scarred and battered but wonderfully normal. I took in his amulet, the shield bracelet his mother had described and the beautifully carved staff held loose in his hand. He wore his long black leather duster, jeans and a black shirt that bore a baby with a football shaped head, a yellow top and red overalls. He was pointing out at everyone, with a speech bubble proclaiming "Obey Me!" above him. I didn't get it. Beneath the coat I could see the outlines of a holstered gun, a sword and another staff or stick beneath it. A sturdy black backpack hung over one shoulder and a mesh bag dangled from that holding a Skull who I knew, thanks to Maggie and my viewings, was actually the home of an air spirit named Bob who was a huge intellect as well as a major sleaze.

A mountain of grey fur and lolling tongue moved at his side, the famed Mouse. Maggie and I had enjoyed watching his puppy months and poor Harry surviving them. Between the chewing phase, the tug of war with the lead phase and the "I wanna sleep with you" phase we'd laughed a great deal. Harry's cat, Mister, was positively mean to Mouse as a pup and Mouse was thoroughly cowed by the huge tom. Harry had just watched the whole thing in bemused wonder when even at five times Mister's size, Mouse still deferred to the cat.

I noticed that Thomas moved with an unnatural grace but Harry moved with calm purpose. A little behind them were Karrin Murphy and Molly Carpenter deep in conversation something or another, and the fairy, Toot Toot was perched on Harry's elbow arguing with Bob about, of all things, the hotness of Tinkerbell. I watched the amusing scene for awhile before they noticed me. They were returning from Edinburgh and a meeting with the White Council. Mouse noticed me first and bounded over, deciding immediately that he liked me. That would help my case. Mouse usually swayed Harry, and if that failed I'd go through Maab. She stilled owed my kind rather a big favour after the whole Shakespeare thing. Honestly fairies really should NOT play with Humans. It never ends well. Both humans and immortals never learn.

The oncoming group stopped and studied me. Molly's hair was all blonde again and cut beautiful in a shoulder length sleek bob. I guessed her role as Winter Lady called for it though. Karrin studied me expressionlessly. The woman was all cop even if they took her badge. I stood up and pulled in a deep breath and stepped to the centre of the path. I spoke carefully.

"My name is Lily Evens Potter, I give you my name freely of my own lips as a symbol of good faith. I seek audience with the Winter Knight and Winter Lady." I paused. Molly stepped up beside Harry and bowed to her politely. Tall, beautiful and Amazonian, Molly Carpenter was already powerful, with the mantle of Winter Lady about her she reeked of it. She looked at Harry and I saw the lost young girl of yesteryear still in her face. She was unsure what boon they were about to be asked of. Thomas stared at me then leaned in to Harry, murmuring in his ear. Harry raised and eyebrow a bit and studied me.

"My companion says you smell of my kin." he said, by way of greeting. "My name is Harry Dresden, but I bet you already know that .. Lily." I inclined my head. "Yes, and I know that your 'companion ' is your half brother. We share a conmen relative. I am a distant cousin of Margaret Gwendolyn LeFay Dresden, although it is quite a bit more complicated then that." Harry and Thomas both became incredibly still, eyes fixed on me, identical annoyance at the invocation of their mother's name in both their faces. Molly spoke up "Wait.. Lily Evens Potter? I know that name..." she stared at me then snapped "Oh don't play games Fairy! I read those books, She's not even real." Harry looked like a light had come on for him to and suddenly they were all glaring at me. Well except Mouse who was letting me scratch his ear and leaning on my leg as if to make me feel better.

"Yes, here in your place I am not real, actually I am more from a different reality. I am here to beseech of you a boon. I need you to help my son." Thomas looked at me again and asked "Who is your son?" Harry started choking on his laughter and I calmly replied, my chin jutting in defiance "Harry Potter." Harry Dresden began laughing in earnest at the stunned expression on his brother's face. The guy was wasn't totally clueless. "Your THAT Lily?" he asked. I shrugged. Then I refocussed on Dresden who took a step back. Good. The skull had remained quiet for now, but I am sure it was vibrating. Good, Bob loved anything that messed with Harry.. as long as he wasn't hurt. That Bob didn't like.

"Long ago there were Witches and Wizards who traversed the realities. It's forbidden.. technically.. now. Merlin was one, as you know Harry. So was a distant grandmother of ours. Seems a witch, Matilda Highwater had two daughters. She was our Grandmothers grandmother, many times removed. Our mothers came from those two daughters. My Harry and I are your cousins, if somewhat distantly. We have a blood tie and your mother bids me to give you this message : "Thomas, Harry, Wizard McCoy is your Grandfather, my father. There are very few who know this. Please, Aid Lily as much as you can, her boy is alone as you were, Harry. He needs family. He will not easily accept you so you will need to give him this message.. "I Solemnly Swear I am Up to No Good." and tell him to give the map the password "Lily Flower." He will like the result. It will ensure he believes you. Please help him. I can not go back but you can take a new way and make everything that much better." I was begging but so what. This was my son. I looked at Dresden and used the most devious thing I could.. I pleaded 'You did more for your own daughter Mr Dresden, my son is your family too. Please help him."

"What.. Wait you want us to go into your world, one that exists only in BOOKS and MOVIES in my world and save your son, who you say is my cousin?" Harry was thunderstruck. I nodded, my hands knotting together. The blood bond was definitely thrumming between them all now. They could all feel it. Thomas poked Harry hard and he sighed. "Yeah.. ok we'll help." Molly squealed "OMG I get to go to Hogwarts!" and even Harry looked kind of excited for a moment. Then he remembered he was an adult and straightened his face. Thomas and Karrin just seemed wary. Karrin hadn't even spoken as yet, just stood back watching. "At least Death eaters are human." said Harry. "The rules are different in my world." I reminded him. "You will not be persecuted if you kill in self defence." He sighed, relieved. He'd hated to kill anyone but didn't want to be killed either. "There are the usual rules but no white council for you to worry about." I explained. "Harry's friend Hermione is very smart, I am sure she'll be able to help you a lot." I carefully pulled the roll of parchment I had inside my robe and handed it to Dresden. He took it and looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"What's this?" I smiled, my inner prankster coming out to play. "Directions to Potter's Keep. A place where you can put those kids back together and end this thing in safety. There will be gold there, and house-elves loyal to the Potters. There is also information, everything I could squeeze out of Dumbledore, Bathilda and Regulas Black. Everything I could learn about Voldemort, his horcruxes and how to destroy them, his death eaters, it's all here." Harry looked impressed then back to her. "We will be returned home when this is done? Back to our lives?" I nodded and added my own icing on the cake. Maab owed we other wizards for an incident a few hundred years ago, you will be returned as if you'd never left. Same time, same day, same year."

"Damn that was some favour."

"It was." I agreed and laughed. Then a pixie zipped through the trees and alighted on my shoulder, her tiny hands pulling on my hair so I inclined my head. She whispered urgently in my ear and zipped away. Harry was in trouble. Again.

"It's time, Mt Dresden, he's in trouble again."


	4. Chapter 3 Here We Go Again

_Here We Go Again_

_Harry Dresden's POV_

I am always so screwed when a woman begs and I had Molly, Mouse and Thomas all making puppy-dog eyes at me. Karrin was simply waiting and watching. She was great like that, my Murph she's take anything that was thrown at her and throw it right back. I smiled at her and she nodded and smiled back. Whatever I had decided I knew what she thought and if I didn't help this woman, Lily Potter.. well Murph would let me know of her disapproval. Once we'd agreed to help I began recalling the books vividly.

"Whoa.. wait I am not going back to deal no bloody great snake!" I said, firmly. Not at all in a high frightened voice, no not at all. Lily laughed, her voice a bit weak. " No, no.. too far. I can't send you back that far, too many recent losses.. it would complicate things too much. As much as I wish you could go all the way back and snatch him away from my bitch of a sister... no. Can't have you saving the already dead ones now." I glared. I had remembered that Harry Potter had been abused as a child and lost many that he'd loved in the books and I had plotted to change it. Lily had known.

"I need you to save the kids from the Snatchers. Prevent the whole Gringotts catastrophe." she took a deep breath "Help my son save lives."

Long story short two minutes we were ready for a fight, and entering another reality. were overlooking a small clearing, a battered tent and a crowd of Snatchers. The kids enchantments were loose fragments of magic on the breeze and I saw two kids being dragged out of the tent roughly. A third lay painfully curled on the ground. There were a small group of captives nearby. With a flick of my hand I sent Molly and Karrin to free them, hidden completely by Molly's impeccable Veil. There was something about one of the men that set my teeth on edge, and Mouse's growl was just off audible, I could feel it more then hear it. Thomas was also growling, just a bit in his throat, leaning almost over me, grey eyes fixed on the bestial man. "Werewolf, Brother, and feral.. bad news." The way he handled the girl, the lecherous, hungry look on his face sickened me and sent a louder growl rumbling through Mouse. I started towards them, bellowing "Hands off the girl Ugly." Stupid plan but screw it.. his hand did not belong on her top there. I knew he was a werewolf but he didn't know I knew, point to me. However, the Potter books description of a Werewolf sounded a bit like a soft sell of a Loup Garou.. point to him. I really did not want to meet another one of those. Mouse was already well past me, menacing the other men holding a gangling red head.. Ron Weasley, but shooting longing looks back at the girl, Hermione. She actually did look much like Emma Watson had portrayed her. Her hair was curly, brown and wild, coming free from a tight plait, the werewolf's fist knotted in it. Her eyes were a very pretty brown, her skin pretty and clear, and her face was quite lovely, if gaunt from too long without proper food. She was scared but determined and unless I missed my guess she was planning something. She'd slumped limply against the werewolf, forcing him to take all her weight or drop her as soon as she'd seen the cavalry. However I saw the hand dragging in the dirt scoop up a handful of gritty sand. "Smart girl" I thought. The boy on the ground had to be Harry, curled up holding his face in agony. Ron beyond him was struggling manfully as his captors dragged him around and around, a rather ungainly barrier between them and Mouse. Ron, I was delighted to note, was making it increasingly difficult. Poor Harry just looked miserable, his face a horrendous blotchy mess. Greyback, the ugly Werewolf holding the girl looked about and I could see the cogs working in his brain. He took in his freed captives, now surrounding him and the other Snatchers, and at my friends, my dog and me. He came to a decision apparently and before I could seize him he shouted "GO" and he and the rest of his crew just snapped out of the clearing, taking Ron and Hermione with them. Harry cried out miserably then sunk down, agony tearing through him and he sobbed. Great start we were having. I just got his best friends captured, but we knew where they were and with the extra wizards present, we could get there pretty quick. I knelt by the agonized boy. " Hey, hey.. it's OK. We're the good guys, I know where they are taking them and we are going to go get them. I have some pretty impressive help. It will be OK." The boy relaxed and Molly looked at the angry, puffy skin on his face. "Is there someway to fix this?" she asked. The boy shook his head. "S OK.. Hermione pretty good at magic.. it wears off after bout an hour.. no healing potions left." he sighed and Molly smiled at him. "You, no, me yes. Here," and she placed a hand over his face, frowned and turned it, lightly brushing his skin with her fingertips as if wiping his face with an imaginary cloth. When she took her hand away his face was still blotchy and a bit red but it was no longer painfully swollen and his eyes and mouth could open easily, the skin no longer tight and drawn. He smiled at Molly and said "Thank you so much.. that was neat." then he looked about and saw the freed captives, Mouse and the rest of my team, emerging from the shadows.

"You say you know where they took my friends, we have to go.. now. They took them to HIM I know it."

"Your right, we have to go. We don't have long and I messed up when they took your friends, I am sorry. I forgot you lot can travel like that."

"What.. Apparate? You can't?" he looked stunned "How will we get there if you can't Apparate?" I grinned at him.. "My Way." Molly groaned at my bad pun. Harry just looked confused. Then he stuck out his hand and said "Harry Potter" I shook it and said "Yeah, I know. You will not believe who sent me here. Name's Harry Dresden. This is my brother Thomas, my associate Molly Carpenter and my girlfriend Karrin Murphy." I indicated to my companions. Mouse huffed. I grinned. "And this mountain of fur is Mouse."

Harry looked at Mouse then at me and shrugged. "Better then Pig." I stared and Molly laughed. The boy blushed and we made quick work of pulling up camp. Packed and ready I stunned young Harry by opening the Way my mother had shown me along my amulet and we moved through a stretch of dark Forrest, sticking close to the path before emerging not a mile from Malfoy manor. Young Harry was impressed. "That is way better then flooing." he said and I nodded. Travelling by fire was unpleasant.

"We're here. Battle plan?"

"Play it by ear? See if we can pull off a rescue without them knowing we are here? Don't want to show all young Harry's new aces." drawled Thomas.

"Good Plan..." I started to say as we came upon the wall of the old Manor. A scream.. the scream of a terrified young girl in great pain rent the air and without pause Harry was off.. I could only stand and gape as the boy scrambled UP a wall taller then me and went over, hit the ground running and was off through shadows straight for the distant house. Thank God the Grasshopper was good with wards. He'd have blown our cover if they weren't down.

"Or we could just charge in" said Thomas, staring at Harry's disappearing trainer before springing easily up onto the wall. I followed. Mouse whined, backed up a few meters, ran forward at full sprint and simply launched himself right over the seven foot high wall. The ground shook.. I swear.. when he landed. "Stop that damned kid Mouse!" I hissed and he bounded after Harry. Thomas and I shared a look as the great dog disappeared into shadows. "Kids definitely related to us." Thomas sighed, leaping down as Murphy gave Molly a leg up and I in turn leaned down and held out my hand. Being the Winter Knight had perks, I was really really strong and Karrin almost giggled as she walked up the wall holding my hand. We reached the other side and raced after the kid. He wasn't a sup and Mouse would keep him from doing anything stupid. He'd probably sit on him. I really hoped he did. Stupid reckless kid.


	5. Chapter 4 Introducing the Winter Knight

Introducing the Winter Knight...

Lily's P.O.V.

I shook my head in despair as Harry took after and called for Sirius and James to join me to watch the fun. I had a feeling that the rescue of Hermione and Ron would be a great deal more fun for the two Harry's then the Death Eaters. James and Sirius threw themselves down beside me on the grassy bank of the scrying pool and looked down with interest.

"So he said yes I take it." Sirius asked. I grinned, "Too easy. Maggie was right." James let out a gasp.."Lily there is a werewolf sitting on Harry!" I giggled. "No Jamie.. it's just Mouse." It did look funny, the huge mountain of fur sitting on top of my squirming son. "If that is a Mouse I don't want to meet the cats of that world" quipped Sirius. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you remember Crooks?" Our half Kneazle kitten had somehow survived Voldemort's attack and grown into a massive ginger Tom. He had somehow found his way to Hermione, so he's back to looking out for Harry. I turned my attention to the action and giggled as the impressive height of Harry Dresden loomed over my son and told the great dog to let him up. Harry was looking mutinous and the screams from the house were not helping, Mouse was holding his robes in a toothy death grip and Harry was readying his blasting rod.

"What's the tall guy doing?" asked Sirius. "Hermione's in there, their hurting her, why are they standing around?" he really hated sitting on the sidelines. He had no idea. James and I had had to endure fourteen more years then he had. "Wait for it" I said. I had seen Harry in action before, and it was usually loud and messy.

He did not disappoint me. A hurried discussion and a quick invisible fact finding mission a la Molly and they were ready. Karrin had a small gun in her hands, her stance confident and relaxed, and then she wasn't there. I blinked before I realised that Molly was veiling her, Harry, wand trembling in his hand and Thomas with his silver katana. Molly herself was completely invisible and I only knew she hidden in the trees because I had seen her settle herself there. Oh, and we could see their soul glows, a perk of being dead, you can see souls. Good souls are lovely, bad ones look like mud.) Mouse, his fur standing up, his teeth showing look quite scary next to Harry who stepped in front of the now invisible Harry Potter. He levelled his blasting rod, it's tip glowing with blue fire. James and Sirius leaned forward eagerly...

I grinned, knowing what was coming.

"Fuego!" bellowed Dresden and fire, a literal torrent of fire, pour from the tip of his blasting rod and engulfed the wall before them. James and Sirius whooped! "That is seriously cool!" said James.

"He is so an honorary Marauder from now on! He just burnt a hole in Lucy's' family home!" hooted Sirius. "Ooh is he gonna be pissed." he added, gleefully.

The action in the great dining room below had stopped. Bellatrix, a bloody knife still raised above the bound and motionless Hermione, stood staring agape at the burning hole in the wall of the centuries old Malfoy Manor. Harry Dresden, shadowed by Harry Potter stepped through the hole, Mouse making quite a few of the Death Eaters shrink back just because of his sheer size. The great dog though had eyes only for Greyback, and the blue glow about him grew brighter. Unseen Thomas circled around behind the stunned Death Eaters to get as close to Hermione as he could, undetected. He actually made it all the way under the table. He reached up and stroked Hermione's limp hand, sending a wave of safety and reassurance to the terrified girl. She lay there, still and motionless and I knew Thomas was fighting his urge to scoop her up and run. Karrin and Molly, invisible and undetectable disappeared into the house proper to find Ron. I turned my attention to the action. Harry had switched to his staff after destroying the wall, and with his shield bracelet glowing and shooting blue sparks, he was making quite the impression.

"Step away from the girl Bitch." he snarled, his eyes on Bellatrix. Thomas fixed his grey eyes on the woman and flickered into visibility. Letting go of his tight control over his incubus nature he drew Bellatrix's attention.. slowly seducing the crazed witch with barely a word. In seconds he had her wrapped about him, and Sirius and James were looking very green at some of her promises and suggestions. Thomas agreed with none but stroked her back.. leading her away. No one even noticed. They were much to busy with the nearly seven feet of pissed off Winter Knight and angry temple dog. Greyback, whilst immensely strong and feral was losing his wrestling match with the massive dog and the two Harry's were shooting spells viciously at the rest of the Death Eaters from behind Harry's shield bracelet. Moments later a well fed looking Thomas re-appeared and joined the fray, his sword slashing and Death Eater's tumbling down like marionettes with their strings cut. Malfoys Snr. and Jnr. were still standing, Narcissa having been knocked out by a well placed stunner from my Harry. "Get out of my house at once." Lucius demanded, leveling his wand at Dresden.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, let the kids go and I might not blow up your house." Dresden drawled. Malfoy shot a silent, dark purple curse at him in response, it splashed against the shield bracelet's power and hissed. Dresden raised an eyebrow. "My turn." he said and hissed "_A__rctis!" _Ice formed all the way up Malfoy srs. legs and over his hands, binding him in place. Malfoy jnr. blinked once, opened his mouth and then dropped. My Harry had got him with another silent stunner. Go Harry!

"Get him!" James yelled, cheering on his son who'd just hit Snape with a leg locker curse. Severus tumbled backwards and and cannoned into another Death Eater who had been thrown at his back by Thomas returning from turning Bellatrix to mush. They went down in a spectacular heap.

"Go on Harry! Clobber him!" this was Sirius as Dresden swung his blasting rod, golf club style at Avery's head. It connected with a satisfying whack and a burst of sound dropped two more Death Eaters, who'd had wands levelled at Dresden and Mouse's backs. Thomas casually re-holstered his gun and spun his katana once more. More death eaters backed off in horror and terror from the sword wielding maniac.

"And Stay Down!" yelled a delighted James.

"Sic him Mouse! That's it! Bite him! Good Dog!" both men gleefully watched Mouse chase, bring down and disable Macnair, both Lestrange brothers and Pettigrew. He soon had a whole clump of them bailed up and terrified of his teeth.

Sirius and James were jumping up and down, egging them on. They were having a absolute blast watching the action. They had been scared too long. Then the fight became ugly. More Death Eaters appeared, aparating in or running from other ends of the house. Green killing curses where shooting every which way and it was all Dresden could do to maintain his shield for a few seconds, even with Harry watching his back and Thomas moving like liquid silver. Finally Molly followed by a badly beaten and limping Ron and a silent, white Luna Lovegoo. Karrin bringing up the rear was carrying a wasted old man over her shoulder in a fireman's hold. It took me a few seconds to recognize Olivander, the missing wand maker. He looked awful. Karrin's gun barked and another Death Eater dropped, holding his knee, howling. Blood welled through his torn robe from the shattered knee cap. Harry saw them and tapped Dresden on the shoulder. He gritted his teeth and, pointing his staff at a Death Eater creeping towards the girls, wand ready _"Geodus!_" the man became caught fast in a sink hole that had appeared suddenly beneath his feet. He screamed as the apparently liquid wood floor swallowed him to his shoulders, encasing his wand arm. Thomas scooped up Hermione, Mouse backed up, blue nimbus aglow, and they regrouped.

Harry lifted his blasting rod, his shield bracelet sparking still and roared _"FORZARE!"_ unleashing a massive torrent of wind, rubble and dust at the Death Eaters, sending them tumbling back head over heals. Robes becoming hopelessly entangled and giving us way to much knowledge of what Severus and Pettigrew wore.. or didn't wear in Peter's case, under their robes. They landed in a beaten heap. Harry leaned around Dresden and blew something black and glittery off his hand, into the air over the pile of moaning wizards. Blackness covered them and the invading force departed swiftly, climbing back through the hole and sprinting for the hills. God bless the Weasley Twins, that Peruvian Instant Darkness powder was brilliant.

Dresden stopped after a few paces, a feral smile on his face. He turned back to the battered manor and pointed his staff hissing _"Flickum bicus!" _ and a dozen little fires started.. running up to and over the house, catching at the splintered window frames, the draperies and wallpaper in instants. Beside me Sirius was open mouthed in delight. His hatred for Lucius Malfoy knew no bounds. It had been at Lucius hand that Marlene McKinnon had died, Sirius fiance. She and her whole family killed because she was engaged to Sirius. Bellatrix had taunted Sirius with it through the bars of Azkaban. To see the ancient Malfoy manor burnt to the ground was a thing of beauty to Sirius. The Death Eaters fled the burning house and looked everywhere for the prisoners to no avail. They were gone. Back along Maggie's Ways and to the Forrest near to Potter's Keep.


	6. Chapter 5 Potter's Keep

**Chapter 5**

**Potter's Keep**

_Lily P.O.V._

The Forest was cool, dark and quiet when they stepped off the ways back into the 'real' world. Toot Toot, who'd hidden with Bob while we stormed the Manor had begged off to return to Chicago and Harry'd let him leave. My world was not for Toot, it was messing with the little fairy. His wings had drooped and he'd visibly sagged whilst there. Dawn had broken and they were miles from Malfoy Manor. Thomas looked down at the unconscious Hermione in his arms and hissed "We have to get her inside and warm, she's hurt bad but I don't want to look until I know we can clean her up." Dresden nodded and they headed slowly out of the forest. My Harry was still in shock. One minute they'd been surrounded by Death Eaters, the situation hopeless, the next they were burning down Malfoy Manor.

"Where are we" Harry asked, looking about. The woods would have seemed almost familiar. Dresden smiled at him and said "Somewhere safe, I'll explain inside young Jedi." Harry rolled his eyes at him. James and Sirius chuckled and even Albus smiled. Just great, another prankster. For a second I wondered Why did all the males in my son's life life have to be pranksters? They walked out into the sun and Harry gaped. On the top of the hill before him was a fenced keep, high walls of grey stone, a turret just visible over the walls.

"Welcome to Potter's Keep." Dresden said, and Harry stopped. "P Potter's Keep?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's been in your Dad's family for years. I guess it was too isolated to hide here..." Dresden trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Harry igured he knew the story, after all, everyone did, so he just shrugged. I was kind of glad Ron was too beaten and sore to get jealous though. The green eyed monster had been a demon Ron Weasley had often lost too.

The Keep was a circular 20ft barrier of smooth stone, complete with a moat and a look out tower. There was a sturdy drawbridge over the moat leading to a huge, barred portcullis. You could see little of the grounds within, barring the top of the tower. The weary travellers crossed the bridge and approached the gates which were remained firmly shut and fairly humming with magic. "How will we get in?" asked Molly. She was standing slightly behind Dresden looking rather tired. "Harry, lay your hand on the gate please." suggested Dresden and he stepped forward. A stags head was immortalised in bronze in the centre of the twisty iron gate and he lay my hand on the cool iron nose. "Hi Prongs" he whispered, smiling faintly. James, beside me, beamed with joy. Instantly the smooth bronze over the stag's nose warmed and the gates swung inward. A Potter had returned to the keep, I watched as the rush of warm 'Family' magic flow over, around and through my son. It would have felt warm, reassuring and wonderful and for a moment I closed my eyes, basking in the memory of how good it felt the day I'd married James. Opening my eyes I saw Dresden smiling at Harry. He knew what had just happened to my son and respected it. "Looks like your family left you a gift, should you ever reclaim a family home." he said. I wanted to hug him myself for that as Harry blushed and busied himself with scratching Mouse's ears instead. He liked that a lot and he kept it up, his tail hitting his legs as he wagged it happily. I liked Mouse, he was uncomplicated, he reminded me of Padfoot, and I suspected that Harry really missed his Godfather. So while he did his duty, scratching the shaggy head and getting all the itchy spots, I looked around. I'd never been to the keep, never had the chance. James's Grandfather had made it into a fortress and then hid it, just in case. The circular courtyard within the walls was very bare. The grass either side of the drive was overgrown and waved in the light breeze, the formal garden beds overgrown and swallowed by the sea of grass. The house was large and solid, dark red brick on the first floor then timber framed, wattle and daub walls for the one above, an older Tudor. Petunia had been crazy about programs to do with fine old houses and I had listened to a LOT of it while Harry was dusting her fussy knick knacks. Funny how he was never trusted not to break things except when she wanted things cleaned. Hypercritical bitch.

Shaking my head I continued to look at the house. Wait, Harry's house. He was looking up at it with wonder in his eyes. The windows and wood frame were all painted black, and the walls below white but the paint was in need of touching up, it was faded and peeling in places. None of the beautiful leaded glass windows were broken I was glad to see, at least from here anyway. The front door was set centrally in the North wall, directly facing the gates, a heavy wrote iron gate over the doorway matched the one in the portcullis. Behind it was a heavy wooden door. There were three tall windows to either side of the door and all were heavily draped on the inside and hung with cobwebs outside so no one couldn't peek in. The roof was steeply pitched, with twin dormer windows and huge chimneys just visible at the back, casting a long shadow in the morning light. It was cool I realised and everyone was waiting, Hermione still unconscious and bleeding. Harry took a few uncertain steps forward and extended his hand. He took the two steps up to the gate and placed his hand on the stag. It creaked opened and he had to step out of it's way. Then he placed his hand on the door, there weren't any handles, and it swung open at his touch. Everyone crowded up behind him and peering into the dark hallway as one. Mouse sniffed loudly. The he huffed and boldly walked inside. His furry grey bulk blending with the shadows and he was gone.

"Well.. I guess it's ok then." said Dresden after a long moment of contemplative staring at the house. "Mouse seems to think it's all good, and I can't sense anything. Come on let's see what we have here and get the injured sorted out." He lifted his staff and the tip glowed, lighting the entry way.

The group stepped into a square room, with a staircase along the right wall leading up and a neat row of door to the left, an archway directly ahead. Beneath the stairs was a boot cupboard. I pulled my eyes away hard. At least Harry wouldn't have to sleep there this time, not in his own house. There wasn't any dust and I saw faint ripples of magic. The house had been locked in stasis until a Potter returned. I wondered briefly if it would have broken if he'd died or would the house just be waiting forever. Karrin opened the first door and they peered in at a formal living room full of sheet draped furniture and paintings leaning against the walls, wrapped in brown paper. The next room was to a cosy parlour, similarly stacked and packed up, as was the study lined with bookshelves. All the rooms were large with big windows hung with thick drapes but would have taken too much rearranging be any good as a field hospital. "Upstairs." said Thomas, adjusting Hermione against his chest. She whimpered and he stroked her back gently. "All the bedrooms will be upstairs." and so they all climbed the stairs, Ron clinging to the banister with a death grip and his free arm over Harry's shoulder. His breathing was laboured and pained. Dresden had long ago taken Olivander from Karrin and was now carrying him up the stairs like a baby. After much groaning and paused for breath they finally reached the landing and he laid the old man down in the broad window seat, Thomas following suite with Hermione. Luna and Ron collapsing on the floor beside them, leaning against the seat. "We'll go look down here and come back for you." said Harry and none of them had the energy to really respond to him. He headed off down the hall. The first door was an impressive polished thing leading to what was obviously the master suite. Here too all the curtains were drawn and the rooms were dark and shadowy, the furniture was all sheeted and most of it looked huge and intimidating. "Master Bed" he called and continued to search. He didn't really look around except to check for beds and bathrooms. Next came the ladies parlour, then another bedroom. On the other side of the hall Dresden was also opening doors too and called "Here! This room will be good for the two girls." Harry went to look and had to agree. The room faced east and was painted a pretty yellow. There was a obviously feminine twin set in white peaking from beneath dust sheets. Handmade patchwork quilts were sealed in plastic on the foot of each bed and the mattresses had been stripped and covered with plastic too. A rug was rolled against one wall with a box of pictures. Long blinds were drawn beneath the white lacy curtains, blocking the sun's glare. A door opened onto a bathroom, old fashioned but functional. Harry and Thomas left to get the girls, and Molly and Karrin pulling off sheets and readying the beds, making them up with sweet smelling sheets and blankets they'd found as they'd explored behind the boys. Apparently they'd found the linen cupboard. Harry headed on a bit further down, finding a couple a couple of ordinary bedrooms and bathrooms. At the very back of the house was a tiny room with a old fashioned sleigh bed taking up most of the floor space. The bed actually took up the whole rear wall with it's heavy curling ends and the little window above it looked out to the side of the house I had not yet seen. There was a low chest of drawers topped with a plain pitcher and jug, a carved cigar box and an old candlewick lamp. The room felt very snug, and secure and Harry called to Thomas to bring Olivander, summoned sheets and blankets from the hall and quickly made up the bed, laying out a thick blanket on top so they could tend to the poor man's wounds. Molly took a pretty blue room in between the sick rooms and Harry nobly gave Dresden and Karrin the master suite, they did have to share with Mouse he said. Bob was relegated to sulking in the kitchen. He'd begged to allowed to stay in one of the girls bathrooms! Ron claimed one room at the end of the hall, it had am autumn theme, lots of reds, oranges and golds, so I guess he felt most at home there. Harry took the one connected to him by a bathroom and helped his bruised and beaten mate into a hot bath full of healing herbs. Down the hall Karrin and Molly were taking care of Hermione and Luna, and Thomas and the Dresden were looking after Olivander. Mouse was asleep in the master suite, worn out from all the fighting. Harry winced at the sight of Ron's bruised, torn flesh. They had to wash away the blood and he half heartedly swore at Harry, in a thick voice. They both pretended he wasn't crying. Once cleaned Harry helped him get dry and into a pair of clean pyjama pants. God bless Hermione and her beaded bag. It had been in her sock the whole time! Then Harry went outside and found the woodshed and an axe, still sharp hung upon the wall. I watched sadly as my son took out his anger and rage at the condition of his friends on the pile of logs awaiting splitting in the wood shed behind the house. The weather was cool and they'd need the firewood tonight. Returning to the house I watched Harry tiredly sink into a chair as Karrin cooked a meal in the kitchen at the back of the house. The pantry had been filled with a huge variety of charmed food, sealed tight under individual stasis until they needed it. I love magic. Food had been scarce so far on the kids trip, and they were all thin and hungry. Molly and Dresden had joined them by now and I waited with my companions and Harry to hear how about the condition of the rescued hostages.

"Your friends, Hermione, is on the mend, I fixed most of it but the blade they used on her belly was enchanted, she'll have scars. She's sleeping, I put her under a sleep spell, she'll be fine in the morning. Luna is mostly ok.. no um.. no rape or anything, just malnutrition and major emotional trauma. She's sleeping too. There is residue of some kind of pain curse too."

"The Cruciatis.. makes every nerve in your body, every cell react as if in great pain. It's evil" Harry mumbled and Molly paled. Ron is much better, after mending his ribs and wrist, but I am unsure how to help the old man." Molly said. She looked tired. "He was a captive a lot longer then Luna and is badly emaciated and dehydrated. I don't know if his fingers will ever heal properly and his legs and chest are a mess." she sighed and looked defeated.

"Why don't we send him to my brother, Bill. They can help him and Luna should go with him, keep her from being caught again." Ron was standing in the doorway, a white t-shirt pulled over his thin chest and his long freckled feet were bare, sticking out two inches beneath his faded pyjama pants. He shuffled away from the door frame he was holding and sunk into an empty chair. Harry nodded slowly and looked about the kitchen while Dresden thought. The room was huge, seeming to run the length of the rear of the house. A large scrubbed table with at least a dozen chairs around it dominated one end of the room in front of the large fireplace with the hearth tall enough to walk into. Likely for the family Floo connection I thought. The kitchen at the other end was banked with windows along two sides, glass fronted cabinets and the door to the pantry on a third. The stove was huge, big enough for several cooks and their was a tonne of drawers and cupboards in light, golden wood. The floor was simple light red terracotta tile that matched the red in the counter tops and the whole room had a warm, friendly feel to it. I sighed in contentment my Harry was safe, for now.

"So.. we send Olivander and Luna to Bill and Fleur.. then what?" he asked. Dresden coughed and withdrew some folded parchment from his duster. "I can help you there.." he said, smiling mysteriously.


	7. Chapter 6 Plots and Plans

**Chapter 6**

**Plots, Plans and Playing with a Stacked Deck.**

_Harry Potter POV_

_Ok to say I am in shock is an understatement. This whole group of people just came charging in to help me, from who knows where with all these cool powers and suddenly I have a house, well actually, a fortress, new allies and a huge sheath of paper in front of me from my Mother of all people. My head is still reeling from all the information I've been given, not the least of which is that there is an afterlife and an in-between and other realities! I wish Hermione would wake up._

All I can do is sit staring at my mother's neat writing, at the copious notes in Dumbledore's spidery writing and the maps and battle plans. Across from me sits the 'other' Harry, as I think of him. He too is looking at the notes but his expression is more like one Hermione would have in the presence of new books. I grin and push the notes toward him, keeping my mother's letter. He grins back and he and Karrin fell upon the notes, she quickly claimed the folder on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I guess her cop training might help her profile them better. Dresden immersed himself in a file labelled Horcrux, his face going a bit green after just a few minutes of reading. "If I didn't already dislike the guy this cinches it." he muttered. I left him too it, remembering my own disgust at the concept of a Horcrux. I carefully unfolded my mother's letter.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I never thought I would be able to tell you this myself, aside from those few moments in that accursed graveyard, but Your Father and I are so Proud of you, Sirius and Albus too. We're all here, watching you. Cheering you on. Crying with you, rejoicing with you. Your dad says to tell you that you never stood a chance against Miss Weasley, redheads are a Potter man's weakness apparently, and Sirius just wants to say "Way to Go Pup". I like her Harry, and the Weasleys. Make sure Fred and George stay together during the final battle and away from the room of requirement when it gets hot. Hug Molly for me, after the battle, you'll know why. Now, yes you have to defeat Voldemort but not alone. Hermione and Ron are wonderful friends but are as young as you. Mr Dresden is a wizard from another world, he and his allies will be the 'power the Dark Lords knows not' and tip the balance of this war in your favour. Listen to him, follow him, he will help you. It seems that we shared a conmen ancestor. He is family. Very distantly, but still. As is his brother Thomas. They are very powerful allies for you to have at your side and I urge you to trust them._

_Do not try to break into Gringotts. Enter with help from Molly and ask for Ripshank. Be polite when speaking with the goblins and tell him of the thing within the Lestrange vault. It was originally goblin forged and they will take great insult to what currently resides in it. If you do this not only will they aide you in removing the horcruxes without destroying any more priceless artefacts, but they will seize the vaults of any they suspect to be in league with Voldemort, closing the bank to anyone with a dark mark. They will also join you in battle if you offer them the contents of vault 5634, an old Potter vault containing precious gems and metals, there are several more like it, and make good bribes for Goblins. Plus they love a good fight. The Diadem is in the room of requirement, right where you hid that potion manual. Stay out of Ravenclaw tower, there is a trap and send a message to Snape to stay away from the Shrieking Shack during the battle, to avoid Voldemort all together as he believes Snape is the master of the Elder Wand and intends to kill him. No one likes him but he IS actually on your side. Draco was the Elder Wand's true master but you stunned and disarmed him back at the manor... connect the dots my son. Riddle will once more try to fight you with a wand that will not kill you, fool that he is. What awaits him is not the in-between, nor the after-life, his soul, fragmented as it is, is being consigned to the bowels of hell. He knows it, it is why he 'flees from death'. (Ask Hermione.) Talk to Ron, that girl won't wait forever. Slap him a bit if you have too. Get Neville to go to the Muggles for help for Alice and Frank, I just have a feeling._

_Albus wishes me to tell you he is so, so sorry and all the information is in that packet right there. He says that if you should need him, Fawkes will come to you, one last time in your lifetime, and to live well, Harry Potter._

_Sirius just wants you to capture, maim or kill Pettigrew, preferably all three. He says to enjoy life a bit after the war, and that he loves you._

_We all do my son, you have grown into a young wizard to be proud of. I've watched you all these years, I am so glad to be able to help you._

_I love you_

_Mum_

For a long time I sit, reading and reading her words, light dawning at the end of my painfully long tunnel. Here was my plan, my battle and so much easier to execute then any grand bank robberies. I shook my head, Bellatrix had admitted to Thomas she has something precious of her master's in her vault, along with a whole lot more information whilst he'd been err.. feeding. She hadn't been dead, nowhere near it when he left, but would have been to magically drained to perform even a _'lumos'_ for a few days. Actually she'd be exactly like someone suffering Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. With Malfoy Manor burnt to the ground the Death Eaters would be scattered and trying to regroup. This was the time to approach Gringotts. So with my mother's advice and the information on horcruxes we prepared for Gringotts. Karrin and Hermione were remaining in the Keep with Thomas and Mouse for protection, Karrin because she was clearly a Muggle and Hermione because she was still too injured to move easily. Thomas and Mouse were just too noticeable. Molly would veil us all and we would sneak up to Gringotts. It was then I noticed the amulet around Dresden's neck was glowing. Seconds later he swore and snatched it from under his shirt. Holding it he closed his eyes and then they opened wide. "There is a nice calm Way just through the woods that comes out on Diagon Alley, right next to the brick wall entrance." We all grinned. Travel route solved.

Once we'd all planned and eaten and planned then eaten some more, we went to bed. I peaked in at Hermione, curled up sleeping. She was getting impatient with bed rest and it was only my mother's parcel of notes that was keeping her there. My head full of my mother's letter and the reams of information from Dumbledore. We had an actual PLAN, not a suicide mission. For the first time in some months I slept easily, without nightmares.

_Harry Dresden POV_

After young Harry and Ron had gone to bed, Molly already passed out from healing the captives, Karrin and I sat in the cosy kitchen staring at the information before us. To our surprise the parchments had unrolled into full files that had expanded into rather thick packets. Karrin had one on the Death eaters and her face was growing steadily darker. "The books made light of how bad things really are, these are normals, civilians being tortured and slaughtered for fun! These guys are going down hard Harry." she growled, her blue eyes fierce. "I agree. Moldyshorts is the worst sort of dark wizard, has a real appetite for death, destruction and world domination. Not to mention a major hard on to kill the boy." Murphy growled "Not gonna happen." I agreed and delved back into my reading. Bob was likewise absorbed in taking in every piece of parchment. As his immense intellect kicked in the pages rustled then sped from start to finish. When he'd skimmed the last piece of paper he settled, still and eyes only barely lit. He was processing, considering and analysing everything. Then his skull jerked and said, in utter disgust, "Oh for Merlin's sake... bloody prophecies. No one ever gets them right." Karrin looked at him in confusion. "Voldemort was too quick to raise his wand to the Potter's, he marked his own greatest enemy that night and handed him all the weapons." The skull seemed to grin. 'Old blood magic, powered by love and sacrifice. This should be a heck of a show, Boss, can I come?" I grinned and said, noncommittally "We will see Bob."


End file.
